


She Thinks My Firebolt's Sexy

by riahchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little songfic/filk to "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy" by Kenny Chesney. H/G Read it even if you don't like country. It's pretty funny. Written 2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Thinks My Firebolt's Sexy

She Thinks My Firebolt's Sexy

(a filk of She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy by Kenny Chesney)

filked and ficced by Riah-chan

Flyin' through the air in the hot summer sun

[Harry whizzes through the air on his Firebolt.]

Down on the pitch, lordy here she comes

With a basket full of goodies and big cold jug of sweet tea

[Ginny walks out on the pitch carrying a picnic lunch.]

I make little room and she climbs on up

[Harry swoops down and let's Ginny mount the broom.]

Open up the throttle and stir a little dust

Just look at her face, she ain't a foolin' me

[As they zoom about, Harry looks back at Ginny who has a mischievous look in her eyes.]

She thinks my Firebolt's sexy

It really turns her on

[With a crinkle of her nose, she pulls herself closer to him.]

She's always stairin' at me, while I'm flyin' along

She likes the way it's pullin' while I'm comin' in to land

[Running tickling fingers over harry's stomach, Ginny brushed a kiss on the back of his neck.]

She's even kind of crazy about my wizard's tan

[Ginny took a moment to blow on the especially white skin directly below the collar of Harry's robes.]

She's the only one who really understand what gets me

She thinks my Firebolt's sexy

[She giggles in delight as Harry as takes them into a steep dive and she is pressed against his back.]

We ride back and forth 'til we run out of light

Take it to the broomshed, put it up for the night

Climb up in the loft, sit and talk with the radio on

[They sit in the broomshed eating the food she brought with a portable Wizard Wireless playing.]

She say's she's got a dream and I ask what it is

She wants a little house and a yard full of kids

[Ginny looks over at Harry with mischievous eyes again.]

And one more teeny weeny ride before I take her home

[They both get on the broom again and take off.]

She thinks my Firebolt's sexy

It really turns her on

She's always stairin' at me

While I'm flyin' along

She likes the way it's pullin' while I'm comin' in to land

She's even kind of crazy about my wizard's tan

She's the only one who really understand what gets me

She thinks my Firebolt's sexy

Well she ain't into Nimbus or those Cleansweeps

But as we slice through the air, man she makes my heart leap

She thinks my Firebolt's,

She thinks my Firebolt's sexy

It really turns her on

She's always stairin' at me

While I'm flyin' along

She likes the way it's pullin' while I'm comin' in to land

She's even kind of crazy about my wizard's tan

She's the only one who really understand what gets me

She thinks my Firebolt's sexy

She thinks my Firebolt's sexy

She thinks my Firebolt's sexy

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the song (the original version). Nope, don't own the characters. That's BMG Entertainment and J.K. Rowling respectively.

Author's notes: This little piece of fluff came to me right as I was about to get into bed tonight and refused to let me go. It was originally just going to be a filk but then Ginny took over and got frisky.~_~;; Yes, it's country. I like country. When I think of songs for Ginny, I think of country. (It doesn't help that I know a large, redheaded family that is very country.) I hope you enjoy my little song-filk-fic.


End file.
